onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lon Lon no Mi
The Lon Lon no Mi is a Logia fruit eaten by Akuma X. Kyōryū. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is it allows the user to control and become Lonsdaleite, the second hardest substance in the one piece world, the first being Seastone ,the third being Diamond, and the fourth being Haki. Even so this is a truly dangerous fruit if anyone were to hit Akuma, it would hurt most likely damage their bones. This devil fruit is weak to the normal devil fruit weaknesses. Moves Lonsdaleite Bullet- the user turns his arm to Lonsdaleite and stretches it and punches the opponent. Lonsdaleite Tornado- The user stands on his hands and spins stretching his legs with Lonsdaleite Lonsdaleite Machine Gun- Akuma rapidly punches the opponent with Lonsdaleite arms. Lonsdaleite Tornado-The user inhales a fairly large amount of air and then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from their mouth, which possesses incredible blunt force, at the opponent. In the process, sharp Lonsdaleite shards are dispersed, which are capable of shredding the opponent's body. Lonsdaleite Lance-The user turns their arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of Lonsdaleite spears are fired towards their enemy multiple times in rapid succession. Lonsdaleite Armor-The user covers part of their body (or the entirety of it) with Lonsdaleite scales to dramatically increase both their offense and their defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter rock and bone alike. Lonsdaleite Shield- The user makes a Lonsdaleite shield to defend himself from an enemy that is attacking him. This is strong enough to withstand most/all attacks. Lonsdaleite Sword-The user transforms their arm or leg into a large, jagged Lonsdaleite blade, similarly to Lonsdaleite Bullet, but, rather than blunt power, this move has cutting power, thereby making it potentially deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from the user. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts.The sword can also function as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its potential damage output. Lonsdaleite Kunai-The user creates small, kunai-esque knives that can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy. Lonsdaleite Restraint-The user is capable of creating Lonsdaleite restraints to immobilize their opponents by attaching them to surfaces. These restraints consist of one or more flat parts with a hole, meant to immobilize the victim's limb, and come with some bolts, which secure the flat parts, and thus the victim, to the chosen surface. Both the restraints and the bolts come in different sizes. Lonsdaleite Hard Fist-The user punches the target while covered in Lonsdaleite Armor, greatly enhancing their punching power Hexagonal Diamond: Lonsdaleite God Sword-Seemingly Akuma's most powerful attack, the user claps their hands together above their head, creating a gigantic Lonsdaleite sword. The user then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of them. Hexagonal Diamond: Lonsdaleite God Drill-Akuma's second, alleged, ultimate move; the user transforms their legs into a giant drill that rotates at high speed, giving it exceptional piercing power, heavily damaging whatever it strikes. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia